


Inconvenience

by witcraft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witcraft/pseuds/witcraft
Summary: He slips his arm around hers as they continue through the gardens, and Angelica doesn’t push him off. “And yourself?” Burr asks, aiming for nonchalant and missing. “Are there wedding bells on the horizon?”“Oh, yes,” she says, just to annoy him. “A dozen proposals a week, all from fabulously wealthy, handsome young men.”Burr laughs, quick and genuine. “And I suppose you leave them all in torment, fighting for your attention?”“A woman must have options, Mr. Burr.”





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Did I expect to be writing Hamilton fanfiction in 2019? Nope, but here we are.
> 
> This fic stemmed from two things: 1) Angelica and Burr sound really familiar in the Schuyler Sisters and I like to think they go way back, and 2) HOW do people think Burr’s serious and boring he’s such an asshole all the time.

“I heard a rumour.” Burr hums in acknowledgement that she spoke, but doesn't ask. Not to be derailed by his disinterest, Angelica forges onwards. “Have you really taken up with Theodosia Provost?”

He doesn’t answer right away, although he doesn’t look at all perturbed by the question. He smiles a little, absently plucks a glossy leaf off a hedge as they pass. “Why do you ask?” he finally replies. A question for a question— Angelica hates it when he does that.

She scowls. “She’s a loyalist. She’s married. She’s ten years older than you.”

“Her husband is a loyalist,” Burr corrects, quickly this time. “She herself is quite sympathetic to the cause.”

“Which notes my second concern, Mr. Burr; she’s married.” Angelica regrets her word choice immediately— he latches on with a grin.

“Concern? Miss Schuyler, I didn’t know you cared.”

Angelica rolls her eyes. “Don’t change the subject. And answer the question.”

Burr sighs and relents. “I have, of late, spent time with Mrs. Provost, yes.” He looks at Angelica out of the corner of his eye, and she pretends not to notice. “Do you mind?”

Angelica purposefully misunderstands. “I don’t think it’s wise, for previously mentioned reasons,” she says, with dignity.

“Oh, Angie.” That tone never failed to start a fight when they were children, which was always what Burr wanted.

Since she’s not eleven anymore, she just scoffs. “No,  _Aaron_ , I don’t mind.” It’s true, honestly. She doesn't get jealous— not over him. “Would you have ended it, if I did?” She’s not sure if “it” is referring to Provost or herself.

“No,” Burr says, straightforward but somehow revealing absolutely nothing when he adds, “I’m afraid I’m quite in love.”

Angelica can’t help but laugh. He’s an idiot, really, to fall for a married woman, but she’s sure he’ll make it work.

Besides, she has no place to judge.

As if guessing her thoughts, Burr smiles, just this side of cruel. “While we’re on the subject, how  _is_  dear Alexander?”

Angelica curls her lip. The jibe was uncalled for. She’s not sure when or how Burr figured out her feelings for her sister’s husband, but he doesn’t shy away from mocking her for it. But she relents, allows, “He’s well; marriage suits him,” she pauses, then adds, because he makes it so easy to be bitter, to be petty and superior, “or perhaps it’s the war that suits him. I can’t tell.”

Burr laughs delightedly, not the least bit fazed. “Yes, I’m afraid I never really thought him for the marriageable type.” They reach three little steps in the path, and Burr gallently helps her down them like it’s a cliff. Angelica’s pretty sure it’s just an excuse for his hands to linger on her waist.

He slips his arm around hers as they continue through the gardens, and Angelica doesn’t push him off. “And yourself?” Burr asks, aiming for nonchalant and missing. “Are there wedding bells on the horizon?”

“Oh, yes,” she says, just to annoy him. “A dozen proposals a week, all from fabulously wealthy, handsome young men.”

Burr laughs, quick and genuine. “And I suppose you leave them all in torment, fighting for your attention?”

“A woman must have options, Mr. Burr.”

Truth be told, there had been several agreeable men who’d tried to interest her. Not a dozen a week, but three or four in total— fine boys from fine families, the sort she ought to be happy to marry.

Angelica had turned them all down as graciously as she could manage.

She glances at Burr. He looks back at her with an odd gleam in his eye. Half calculating, half reckless. He’d worn the same expression when he’d told her he was joining the Rebels. “What if you had one more option?” his voice is soft. Not quite affectionate, but coaxing, persuasive.

Angelica’s brow furrows. “What— oh, you’re  _kidding_.”

Burr steps in front of her, halting their path. “Consider it,” he commands, “Angie, it makes sense.”

Angelica steps around him. “No, it does not.”

Behind her, Burr huffs in disbelief. “We’ve been having an affair for years, Angelica," he says lightly, like he's commenting on the weather. Angelica’s pace stutters despite herself. It’s the first time either of them has mentioned it aloud.

It's not— god, she hates the way if sounds out loud. So sordid, so serious. It's neither, really, just a teenage flirtation they never grew out of.

She doesn't know how to say that, so instead she says, "I don't love you," which amounts to about the same thing.

Burr nods acknowledgment. "Unfortunately, the man you love married your sister."

"You're an ass," she hisses.

He laughs, the bastard. "Is that why you won't marry me?"

"What about your Theodosia?" she throws at him, instead of answering.

"Well," Burr says, taking Angelica's arm. She swats at him, but he steers her to resume their walk regardless, "I can hardly marry her. Bigamy is illegal, dear, or I imagine at least one of us would be leading a very different life right now."

Angelica scoffs. "So you'd just expect me to be fine with you having her as your  _mistress_?"

Burr shrugs. "You  _said_  you didn't mind."

"Because we're not married!" Unbelievable. He is  _unbelievable_. "You're unbelievable."

Burr hums thoughtfully. "Well, you haven't said no."

What— of course she— hasn't she? "An oversight on my part," she spits, and the fucker grins, grabs her hands, and kneels before her.

"Correct it, then," he dares. "Refuse me."

Angelica opens her mouth to do so, but what comes out instead is, "You haven't actually asked me anything."

"An oversight on my part," he echoes, laughter in his voice. He clears his throat, and starts, with studied seriousness, "Angelica. My dear, darling,  _beloved_  Angelica." She scoffs and makes a 'wrap it up' gesture.

Burr clears his throat, and horrifyingly, all traces of joking are gone when he continues. "You're... one of my closest friends," he says slowly, brow furrowing slightly, like he's surprised at his own words. "And we're not in love, I know— but, dear, I  _like_  you. I like you so terribly much.”

And  _goddamn_  him, because Burr’s been flirting with her since she was ten and he’s never sounded the way he does now. He’s never been this genuine-- his intentions towards her have always been wrapped in a layer of purposefully antagonistic teasing, his declarations of love always just this side of mocking. To strip that away now and reveal such honest affection isn’t fair.

Against her will, Angelica envisions what her life could be if she said yes. Burr’s-- well, Angelica knows he’s going places. He hasn’t Alexander’s frantic drive, his righteous conviction, but he’s exacting and ambitious and he would listen to her, she thinks. He’d go into politics, and he’d get far, especially with her to push him. And yes, he’d have his affairs-- with Theodosia Prevost or someone else entirely-- but he wouldn’t lie to her, and hell, he probably wouldn’t even begrudge her if she wanted to discretely step outside the bounds of their marriage herself. 

They don’t love each other, but... it doesn’t seem impossible they might learn to. Friendship, admiration, history-- it’s not a bad basis for a marriage.

“Will you marry me?” Burr finally asks, and unfortunately, Angelica knows her answer.

She tugs her hand out of his and resumes her walk, leaving him kneeling on the ground behind her. “If you ask my father and he says no, I’m not going to argue your defense,” she warns.

There’s a long pause, then she hears him scramble to his feet.  She knows she not imagining the relief in his otherwise nonchalant voice when he says, “I already asked, actually. I have his full blessing.”

Angelica resists the urge to sigh. Of course he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Burr and Angelica are my favorite characters in the show, so I hope I did them justice. I might do more in this verse if anyone's interested.
> 
> I blog about Hamilton and various other musicals @myfavoritenatasha on tumblr.


End file.
